Sweet Thievery
by Akatsukisgirl11
Summary: "Bubbles, don't start something that you won't finish." Post Game, Gaius x Female Avatar/Robin


**A/N: **This is my first story. I love Fire Emblem Awakening, so I wanted to begin to write about the adventures that all the characters have.

**Edit:** Yeah, Swielle reminded me about the future Morgan... I'm going to take to consideration that the future Morgan can already be married to his respective female, though I'd prefer Lucina because of the cute support they can obtain. So he's probably getting cozy with Lucina. He moved out early.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story itself.

* * *

In a quaint home in the land of Ylisse, a shadow was against the wall as the pale moonlight radiated through the window. The shadow moved with slowness, making it seem stealthy enough. The figure lifted themself out of their bed, trying to keep the partner from viewing them as they made their escape.

The person walked down the hall, past the few rooms that the home contained. Passing the living quarters, the person entered the pantry, where the food storage was abundant. The person reached the far wall between two shelves and lightly grazed their fingers against the solid wall. Grabbing the edges of the block of wood, the figure pulled the board out of it's position, revealing a glass jar filled to the brim with candy and chocolate galore.

The person grasped the jar like it was their prized possession, holding it to their chest as they undid the top. The candy was revealed to the person in all it's glory as they took the first piece. Undoing the wrapping without making a sound, the person lifted the heavenly chocolate to their lips before a light was shined on them.

The female jumped in surprise, almost dropping the jar and sweets in her haste. She whimpered, the feeling of being caught overwhelmed the poor girl. She set the jar back in it's place in defeat as her husband pulled the candle back from her eyes.

"Robin, what are you doing up this late, especially in my secret stash?" A calm voice asked, a male figure with amber hair being illustrated among the light.

The girl gave him a sheepish smile in return. "Well...I wanted to be like you, so I decided to masquerade myself in a shadowy disguise to steal your sweets," she replied with a light blush on her cheeks for being so easily caught. Normally, her tactile advances normally left her getting the upper hand, but surely not this time. She was losing a battle with her husband over candy.

Gaius shook his head in disappointment. "Yeah? Well, as much as I would appreciate you to take up my job, I'd prefer if you stuck to your tactical ways. Because you don't happen to be the best at this, Bubbles."

"I let my hunger get the better of me...I shouldn't have done that..." she murmured to herself. She lightly cursed the day that she had gotten the chocolate cravings that most women partake in.

"Well, you did great until I felt you get out of bed. Let me tell you, I'm a pretty light sleeper since I adapted to the lifestyle of a fugitive criminal." The red head took the dark chocolate from the girl's fingers, leaning it towards his own lips to earn a saddened whimper from the smaller female.

Gaius was not one to openly torture his wife, but this was the perfect moment to do so. He broke the chocolate into two equal pieces and went to hand one of the pieces to her. Just when she was going to accept the sweet that plagued her to insanity, he moved it away from her as she reached for it. "Oh, no, I'm not going to let you off the hook so easily. You know the penalty for thievery."

"I get my hand cut off?!" she gasped, holding her right wrist in fear.

Gaius shook his head in a collected demeanor. "No, but I was thinking of something more...punishing to you." She gave a quizzical glance at him. He stuck half of the candy into his mouth, chewing and gulping it down in a second. He placed the other piece in his mouth, leaning closer to her face.

Robin understood his motives and gave him a sly grin. She leaned her face closer to his, their lips meeting in the middle. Through their sweet-tasting kiss, Gaius passed on her half of the chocolate to her.

As the two parted for breath, Robin gulped her melted chocolate, licking her lips in pleasure. "You know, that was just awful. That is not something you do in public, Mister," she softly scolded her husband, reaching her hand to his chest.

"But it's not in public," he argued, opening his one arm, the one that wasn't holding his lover's hand. "We're in our home. Our private home, where no one can come in without our permission," he replied smoothly, his words like silk to her ears.

"We may be, but that doesn't seem to stop you from stealing what you want. You said you were going to steal my heart everyday. You have done so for most of our time together. What makes you think that I will hand you everything tonight, where we have places to be tomorrow?" she questioned, parting their entwined fingers enough to back to the doorway unattended.

He smiled, understanding where this was going to go. They were going to forget about their duties tonight and take time away from their jobs the next morning, recovering from the love that they would share. Besides, she basically could go off her job when she needed to since there was no real danger to the country now that Grima was defeated. That, and her condition prevented her from doing strenuous work like she normally does.

He chuckled to himself at the realization that he seemed to forget that there was another being with them, someone that compelled their decisions now until the day they die. Someone that influenced her choices the most currently. What made the lovers find themselves in this position.

He moved closer to his wife, wanting to feel the tenderness that she gave him when they touched one another. "Well, what do you say we blow off tomorrow and spend the day dotting on ourselves while we still have the silence?"

Robin smiled warmly to return his gesture. "I don't believe that Morgan would find that comment nice at all." Morgan had been the name that the two finally agreed on if their unborn child was a boy like how it was supposed to be, even though their Morgan is still around. She was so entranced by the name that she had to consider using it even before the child was even born. Yet chills went down his back every time he was reminded of their tiny creation.

Robin pulled his collar down so that he was eye level with her, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, surprising the man. When she moved away, she quickly came up with an excuse. "There was chocolate on your lips. I just had to get it." And with that, she started back to their bedroom. But it was far too late for Gaius. What he had tried to prevent, failed and his nose began to bleed from the attention that his seductive wife gave him.

To restore some of his lost pride, he retorted coyly as he followed her, "Bubbles, don't start something that you won't finish." He grabbed a handkerchief nearby and began to dab his gushing nose.

"I told you not to call me Bubbles anymore!" she called with a gruff tone.

"I'm only calling you it now because your belly is basically one big bubble."

Robin blushed, halting in her tracks and turning to him. "And whose fault is it that it is like this?"

Gaius flashed her a smirk. "I'm proud to say that it was me who impregnated you and is the father of the one who lives in your bubble."

"Gaius! I swear on Grima that I will kick your ass so hard, you will never be able to have children again."

"Says the girl who wants at least two more children," he chuckled darkly, not giving her any time to retaliate. "Hey, don't you care that your husband is having a major nosebleed right about now?"

Robin perked up, rushing to her man. "Aww...You poor baby!" She took the piece of cloth out of his hand and held it up, softly wiping the blood from under his nose.

"Where would I be without you, my sweetheart?" Gaius lifted his hand to meet her fingertips as they were in work.

"Probably stuck with Chrom or one of the other women who like to baby you," she answered.

He laughed. "Yeah? Blue doesn't really like spending time with me since he has Sumia. Also, you baby me just as much as any other gal, if not more than them put together."

"That's only because you're mine and I love you so much. More than anything."

"I love you too, Bubbles. You're the sweetest candy in the shop." He leaned down to touch his forehead against hers, blissfully shutting his eyes. They lightly kissed, the tactician wrapping her arms around him, pulling them as close as possible with her condition to worry about. Gaius lowered his hands to her waist, tenderly kneading at her soft skin. They didn't part until they felt the overwhelming need to sleep took over them.

They never did reach the meeting the next day, but Chrom understood his tactician's motives for staying home rather than being there.


End file.
